Traditional entry control to a vehicle, namely obtaining access to an interior of the vehicle from a location exterior to the vehicle, is governed through use of a physical lock and key. Methods currently exist that allow the unlocking of a vehicle without the use of a physical device. These methods include entering an access code on a conventional keypad located on an exterior of the vehicle where the touchpad has keys labeled with numbers. For example, vehicles with a keyless entry keypad system have been available. This system uses a conventional touchpad mounted on an exterior of a driver's door near or within a door handle assembly or near the rear portion of the door.
While having an external touchpad for entry to the vehicle is convenient by eliminating the need for a key fob, the external touchpad is considered by many to be unattractive. The marketability of a vehicle including its various features, such as keyless entry, contributes to the demise or success of the vehicle. Additionally, by having an external location, the touchpad may be subject to tampering. For example, minimal physical access prevention, if any, stands between the externally located touchpad and a potential auto thief. Finally, once the external touchpad is installed on the vehicle, the configuration of the same is fixed and cannot be altered without substantial modification and cost. The ability to reconfigure the touchpad is useful particularly in colder climates or seasons where larger sized keys on the touchpad provide greater ergonomics.
Although interactive display systems exist, such as a combination display with touch screen or touch sensor pad, none of these systems adequately address the problem of external tampering. Because these systems are typically mounted on the exterior, some type of physical contact is normally required with the screen or pad. Any access to the interactive display system, such as keying an access code, is accomplished by a pressure, position, and/or movement from contact with the touch screen or touch sensor pad. Providing direct contact to the touch screen or touch sensor pad permits physical access and potential tampering.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle entry control system that uses a keypad accepting input external to the vehicle while limiting tampering of such keypad. In addition, it is desirable to provide a vehicle entry control system having a keypad that may be reconfigured in appearance according to a user's or driver's preference. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.